Time To Dance
by Haramiya
Summary: AU Mir x Kag; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome have been best friends since kindergarten but when they got into high school, things suddenly changed. Only Miroku stands by Kagome as she gets mercilessly teased by her former friends and other members of


_AN: I love Inuyasha fanfictions, especially Sesshoumaru x Kagome fics or if they're really well written Inuyasha x Kagome fics. Sometimes I read Miroku x Kagome but unfortunately there aren't many fictions with this pairing._

_Pairing: Miroku x Kagome_

_Rated: M, to be safe_

_Status: Complete_

_Summary: AU Mir x Kag; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome have been best friends since kindergarten but when they got into high school, things suddenly changed. Only Miroku stands by Kagome as she gets mercilessly teased by her former friends and other members of the "cool" clique. What will she do? _

**It's Time To Dance**

Another day of school, another day in hell. Kagome sighed. Ever since she got into high school, life became unbearable for her. She was always more of a quiet and shy personality who didn't make friends easily but she always had Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku around her. They made her laugh and have fun, she never believed that things might change between them.

But they did. It began during middle school where the first cliques formed. There were the jocks and cheerleaders, the nerds, the Goths and other groups. At first no one noticed the changes, slowly friends parted and became a member of the group they fit in most and felt comfortable with. Sango became a cheerleader, Inuyasha chose football and Miroku became the team manager. Everyone found they place. Everyone but Kagome.

Besides the fact that she was shy and had a low self-esteem, Kagome also had a lot overweight. She failed very badly at any kind of sports. That was enough for the popular kids to start harassing and making fun at her. It didn't matter that she was one of the best students at school, friendly and helpful to everyone. At first her friends held to her, they kept the bullies away. However, after a short time they also started to distance themselves from her, except Miroku. Kagome might not even have minded that she was left alone and only talked to Miroku sometimes but she expected her friends at least to ignore her. She didn't want to ruin their popularity and was understanding of their unfair behavior.

In the third year of middle school Miroku moved away, he apologized a thousand times for not being able to stand by Kagome and support her but he couldn't change his parents' mind. His farewell words to her were "One day you're going to be the most beautiful and intelligent of them all and then they are going to regret it that they behaved this way. By then it will be too late for them."

From this year on things got even worse, even Inuyasha and Sango her former friends whom she trusted to never completely betray her, started calling her names or hurting her.

Her only backups in life were her family and Miroku. The latter called nearly every week to inquire how she was holding up. Then he invited her to visit him at weekend and Kagome went.

In her first year of high school she was nearly every weekend at Miroku's and stayed with him and his friends. Soon she became part of their group because everyone recognized her kind nature and not one of them minded her overweight or low self-esteem. On the contrary, the group consisting of Hiten, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Koga, Ayame and Miroku did everything to ensure that Kagome gained more confidence.

At first she had trouble but together with her new friends she managed to chalk up a plan that should help her change her life.

So while her life at high school only got worse every day, she never gave up and even when she didn't have enough time to visit her friends anymore, she followed her plan, changed her eating behavior, began martial arts, started swimming and took up dancing classes.

By the time her third year in high school was nearly finished and the end drew near, she was actually a very athletic and healthy girl that hid her great figure and beautiful features under wide clothes and ugly glasses.

She still kept in contact with her friends and visited them regularly but even without their encouragement she was confident enough to withstand all the insults from her tormentors.

Today was the last day of school and Kagome was ecstatic that soon everything would be over. She had aced all her subjects and in fall her friends and she would attend a prestigious private college. The only thing still left to do was to get her certificate and go to prom-night the next evening and then she would be free to live her life without being bullied all the time.

As she made her way to the school's entrance Sango and her cheerleader friends got into her way.

"Watch out, loser" sneered Kikyo, one of Sango's friends.

"Do you really plan to attend prom tomorrow night?" asked Sango as she looked at her former friend scornfully.

Kagome who got her disappointment with Sango and Inuyasha long ago, only nodded. After all she had a surprise for everyone.

The cheerleaders only looked at her and laughing went their way. They left a confused Kagome who wondered how she got off so easily this time. They didn't even push her to the ground. Hastily she made her way to the valediction ceremony _(I didn't know what to call it ")_.

* * *

**The next evening…**

Kagome was in her room and got ready for the prom ball. Her silky black hair was put up in an intricate hairstyle with a few loose strands around her face and she wore silver glittery eye shadow that enhanced her deep blue eyes as well as clear glossy lipstick for sexy pouty lips. Her dress was deep red, embroidered with thousand little rhinestones. To complete her outfit she wore red high heels.

At half past seven her mother called from downstairs "Honey, your partner is here to fetch you."

Miroku stood at the end of the stairs and waited nervously for his girlfriend. The two of them had gotten together one month ago after he finally dared to confess to her. This evening would be the first crucial test of their relationship.

Suddenly he looked up and saw Kagome descend the stairs. Miroku nearly started drooling at his beloved, she looked absolutely stunning, like an angel. More than anything else he just wanted to whisk her away and take her to the next hotel. Unfortunately they had to go to the prom; after all they wanted to prove everyone how wrong they had been about Kagome.

That's why he settled for a simple "You look breathtakingly stunning." and kissed her softly behind her ear.

"Thank you." Kagome blushed "You look handsome as well."

And indeed he did, Miroku wore a deep blue suit with a red cravat and black dress shoes.

With that said the young couple made their way to Kagome's school for the last time. At their arrival in the gym where the dance was held, the eyes of nearly everyone swerved to the nervous couple. Instead of backing down they held their heads high and walked to the refreshment table while listening to the whispers and rumors going around. Many of the students recognized Miroku from middle school but most of them wondered who the beautiful woman beside him was and what they were doing at this prom night.

As Miroku reached to get his girlfriend a glass of punch, Sango appeared before them. It was really sad to see what the normally pretty girl had done to herself. Her make-up way much too thick and the bright red lipstick made her look like a clown, her dress – a yellow mini-gown – looked as if someone had puked on it. Additionally to that she flattered her eyelashes at Miroku.

Miroku didn't know if he should laugh or cry; Sango's outfit and her preposterous attempts at flirting were completely stupid. It was sad to see what happened to his friend. Then again she made fun of Kagome and never apologized once for it, so she probably deserved everything she got.

"Miroku-darling, what are you doing with that little girl beside you, come with me and I'll make sure you'll have _fun_." she tried to purr but it only served to make her look even sillier that before.

"No thanks. I'd rather dance with my girlfriend _Kagome_ instead of going with an insane bitch like you. By the way you really should do something against that twitch in your eyes. It looks quite dangerous."

With these words Miroku led Kagome to the dance floor where they started to dance to a slow waltz. When Inuyasha –the oh-so-famous and good-looking football star – walked over, looking intend to grab the "new" girl, Kagome only said "Sod off, now that I look like that you suddenly come running but I won't forget what you did to me all these years." Then she kept on ignoring him and snuggled deeper into the arms of her boyfriend.

"How long do we have to stay here?" the girl whispered.

"Not for long anymore, I can't wait to get you out of that gown."

"What? You don't like it?" she teased.

"Oh no, I _love_ it but I can imagine a few things I'd like to see you in even more" came the reply "such as your underwear or nothing at all."

Kagome blushed bright red while Miroku chuckled at her innocent reaction.

He pulled her from the dance floor and slowly made their way to his car. Twenty minutes later they drove towards Miroku's apartment which was two hours away in the city where they would soon start college.

Because the young man got more impatient by the second, he managed to arrive in a little more than an hour. Later on, Kagome wouldn't be able to remember how exactly they arrived or how they made their way into the apartment, let alone into the bedroom. All she would remember were Miroku's kisses and touches, the scorching heat and all the different wonderful sensations.

Within minutes they tore each other's clothes off and lay on the bed. Miroku started to nibble on her earlobe and left a train of hot searing kisses down to her collarbone. He took of her bra and suckled on her left nipple, twirling his tongue around the hardened appendage; then he took the neglected right one into his mouth. Kagome writhed against the bed and let out little moans that sounded like the purrs of a satisfied cat. Deciding that she was going to give as good as she got, she soon become to leave open-mouthed wet kisses on Miroku's chest down to his navel where she slipped her tongue into it.

Soon the only sounds being heard within the walls of the bedroom were small sighs and content groans until late into the night.

Hours later the exhausted but fulfilled couple lay snuggled together in the bed. Just as Kagome was about to fall asleep, she heard Miroku mumble.

"Kagome?"

"Mhh…?"

"Will you move in with me?"

"…gladly!"

Happily they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_AN: I never thought it possible but I couldn't write a complete lemon. Writing down something explicit like this had me blushing. I really didn't know how to put such an experience into words._

_You can find the dress and the hairstyle of Kagome on my profile._

_**Please comment!**_


End file.
